


Бутылочное стекло

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: перед смертью Руби успела оставить Сэму маленький подарочек, который грозиться обернуться большими неприятностями для обоих братьев
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Бутылочное стекло

Воздух словно стал липким. Дышать было очень трудно. Глаза щипало. Сэм беспомощно смотрел на свою бывшую любовницу, с трудом вникая в смысл её слов. Он выпустил Люцифера! Сам, собственными руками, устроил Апокалипсис на Земле. И это после стольких усилий по его предотвращению. Сил на борьбу не осталось. Хотелось лечь на залитый кровью пол и закрыть глаза, вслушиваясь в бесконечную тишину.  
Он доверял Руби. Так сильно доверял, что перестал задаваться вопросом: зачем это всё было нужно ей. Цель оправдывает средства. Так говорили. И Сэм пытался оправдать себя, прикрываясь этой фразой, успокаивал совесть, прижимаясь губами к тонкому запястью. Глотая кровь демона, он верил, что обязательно спасёт мир. На самом же деле его обвели вокруг пальца, как ребёнка.  
Руби присела возле него и по-матерински улыбнулась. В её глазах читались снисхождение и жалость. Погладив Сэма по волосам, девушка вздохнула и прижалась спиной к холодной каменной стене. Повернувшись к Сэму, она сцепила сложенные на коленях руки в замок и посмотрела куда-то вверх. Словно там, под сводом церкви, находилось оправдание её предательству. У Сэма даже не хватило сил, чтобы от неё отодвинуться.  
— Ты не знаешь, что только что совершил.  
Её голос звучал хрипло, немного надломлено, словно каждый вдох давался ей с усилием. Сэм сжал пальцы в кулаки от бессильной злобы, оставляя на ладонях кровавые полумесяцы. Нужно было чуть сдвинуться вперёд и ударить её, превратить лицо в непонятное месиво. Необходимо было… Но тело словно налилось свинцом. Ему оставалось только сидеть и слушать, глотая собственную злость, захлёбываясь ею.  
— ОН будет тебе благодарен. Наградит тебя так, как ты и мечтать не смел.  
— Ты меня обманула.  
— О нет, мой хороший, — Руби наклонилась к нему, щекоча дыханием шею, — ты всё сделал сам. Это тебе все демоны мира должны сказать спасибо за возвращение Прародителя.   
Сэм дернулся, будто его обожгло огнём. Внутри закипала клокочущая злоба, справиться с которой не удалось. Вытянув руку, Сэм зажмурился, напрягая все силы.— Я тебя уничтожу.  
Руби громко рассмеялась в ответ:  
— О, Сэм. Это так мило! Должна тебя огорчить. Ты выдохся. Опустошён и беспомощен. Не сопротивляйся. Я сделаю тебя счастливым.  
Руби плотоядно улыбнулась и попыталась его поцеловать. Сэм отпихнул от себя девушку и предпринял попытку подняться на ноги. Земля качалась у него перед глазами. Кажется, он на самом деле истощён. Лёгкая добыча для демона. Особенно такого сильного, как Руби.  
Дверь, в которую уже давно кто-то ломился, наконец, поддалась и с грохотом открылась. Внутрь ввалился взлохмаченный Дин с ножкой от напольного подсвечника в руках. Он швырнул её в сторону и двинулся в сторону брата. Руби шагнула ему навстречу.  
— Ты опоздал.  
— Разделаться с тобой никогда не поздно.  
Демон оценила опасность своего положения только тогда, когда увидела в руках Дина кинжал. Она начала медленно отступать, стараясь выиграть время. Дин занёс руку для удара, Руби увернулась. Пока всё шло неплохо. Будет забавно, если она убьёт Дина этим самым ножичком.   
— Твой брат очень мне помог.  
— Сука.  
Дин бросился на неё, вкладывая в движение все свои силы. Руби приготовилась уйти чуть в сторону, когда со спины её схватил Сэм. Демон дернулась, запаниковав. Ей нельзя было умирать. Только не так и не сейчас! Иначе все усилия пойдут прахом.  
— Нет, Сэм, нет! Нет!  
— До встречи в аду, — лезвие ножа сверкнуло в воздухе.  
— Я жду ребёнка, Сэм. Нет, пожалуйста!   
Рука Дина дрогнула. Руби только этого и ждала. Она пнула его в живот, выворачиваясь из захвата. Воздух вокруг них начал искрить. Дин приподнялся на локтях, в поисках упавшего кинжала. Его нигде не было. Зато чуть в стороне лежал скрючившийся от боли Сэм.  
— Эй.  
— Не волнуйся, я о нём обязательно позабочусь.  
Дин увидел надвигающуюся на него Руби. В руках она держала его кинжал. Отодвинувшись назад, Дин постарался изобразить на лице сладкую улыбку. Прокашлявшись, он произнёс:  
— Хороший ход. Ты это ловко придумала.  
Руби присела перед ним на колени:  
— Кто сказал, что я наврала?  
Дин изменился в лице. Демон рассмеялась, наблюдая за ним.  
— Я беременна от твоего младшего брата, Дин. И наш ребёнок станет весселем для Люцифера. В то время как ты будешь гореть в аду в компании тех демонов, которые попали туда из-за тебя.  
Руби занесла кинжал для удара, но не успела. Поднявшийся на ноги Сэм ухватил её за горло и сжал. Какое-то время они боролись за оружие. Демону почти удалось освободиться, но на помощь брату подоспел Дин. Ударив Руби в лицо, он опрокинул её на спину. Подняв с пола упавший кинжал, он занёс его высоко над головой. Руби смотрела ему прямо в глаза. В них плескалась злоба.  
— Ты ничего не изменишь, Дин. Слишком поздно.  
Она улыбнулась ему в тот момент, когда острое лезвие поразило её насквозь. Дин бил в живот, но вложил в удар столько силы, что раздался хруст задетого позвоночника. Сэм смотрел на брата стеклянными глазами. Он не в силах был пошевелиться. Дин отёр кинжал о куртку Руби и поднялся на ноги.  
— Дин…  
— Она соврала.  
Сэм встал следом и виновато отвёл взгляд.  
— Прости меня.  
— У нас нет на это времени.  
— Дин.  
— Просто заткнись.  
Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но все вокруг залило ярким светом. Их просто затопило ослепительной вспышкой. Они судорожно вцепились друг в друга. Мир вокруг стремительно вращался. Когда свет рассеялся, они обнаружили себя на борту самолёта. А где-то внизу горела земля.  
***

Люцифер выбрался на свободу. Ничего не изменилось. Вокруг по прежнему умирали люди. Кто-то попадал под машину или становился жертвой ограбления. Изуродованные, окровавленные, растерзанные трупы находили в лесу, в сточной канаве, в канализационной шахте. Призраки, демоны, вампиры, оборотни… Обуреваемые жаждой мести, они пробирались в дома и школы, детские сады, больницы, рвали, душили, терзали. А мир так и не догадывался, что страшилки из детских книг могут ожить.  
Сэм молча смотрел выпуск новостей. Молодая девушка с улыбкой говорила о проведении музыкального фестиваля во Флориде. Её голос звучал ровно и спокойно. Она даже не догадывалась о том, что он, Сэм Винчестер привёл всё живое к концу. Выпустил Люцифера. Остановить Армагеддон было практически невозможно. Смерть уже начала своё торжественное шествие по земле. А он остался один на один с острым чувством вины. Дин не разговаривал с ним уже практически месяц. Короткие фразы вроде «бей» и «смотри под ноги» были не в счёт.  
Он имел право злиться. Нет, не так. Он имел право ненавидеть. Отвернуться, уйти, вычеркнуть из жизни. Но не стал. Молчание и подчёркнутое равнодушие сводили Сэма с ума. Дин же замечал Сэма только тогда, когда нужно было убить очередную тварь. И ещё… Он никогда не поворачивался к брату спиной.  
Сэм заметил это не сразу. Только спустя пару дней, когда первая волна возбуждения схлынула, он почувствовал на себе колючий взгляд брата. Дин постоянно за ним наблюдал. Но не так как раньше. Он смотрел вовсе не затем, чтобы поддержать, помочь. Дин вглядывался в его глаза, чтобы не пропустить первую чёрную дымку. Его брат больше ему не доверял.  
Это причиняло сильную боль. Особенно тоскливо становилось, когда Дин брал со спинки стула свою куртку, закрывал дверь номера и уходил в бар. С Кастиэлем. В последнее время это случалось особенно часто. Они о чём-то говорили. А под утро ангел притаскивал еле живого Дина обратно. Снимал с него ботинки, стаскивал джинсы. И не подпускал Сэма. Если тот делал хотя бы попытку приблизиться, ангел смотрел на него многозначительным взглядом. Желание проявлять инициативу пропадало.  
Сэм ненавидел себя сильнее, что кто-либо. Он не понимал, почему доверился Руби. Ведь она столько раз делала ошибки, выдавала себя. Если бы он только обратил внимание… Прислушался. Но нет. Желание доказать, что он уже взрослый, что всё сможет сделать сам, захлестнуло его. Так хотелось, чтобы Дин им гордился. В итоге же он остался один. Потерял последнего человека, который ему верил. И что теперь делать с этим, неизвестно.  
Сэм закрыл лептоп и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он потратил три часа на поиски информации о Люцифере, а всё, что удалось обнаружить, умещалось в два предложения: очень опасен. Беги, если хочешь жить. И ни слова о том, как можно с ним справиться. Безнадёжность подкрадывалась на своих мягких лапах всё ближе. Совсем не далеко до отчаяния.  
Скрипнула входная дверь. В номер ввалился Дин. Не раздеваясь, он упал на кровать лицом вниз и тут же отключился. От него разило алкоголем и женскими духами. Сэм вздохнул и поднялся со своего места. Стащил с брата ботинки, снял куртку. Расстегнул ремень и избавился от джинсов. Укрыл Дина одеялом и запер входную дверь. Было странно, что Кастиэль так и не появился, но Сэм несказанно этому обрадовался. По крайней мере, у него появился шанс прикоснуться к брату. Сэм изголодался по ощущению тепла, грубой кожи, щетины. Ему остро не хватало всего этого. Дин был рядом, но не позволял приблизиться. Да и вынужденное воздержание сводило с ума. Месяц без секса. Кажется, даже собственная рука уже не помогала. Сэм стёр её до мозолей, а удовольствие от этого с каждым разом становилось всё меньше и меньше. Изменить ситуацию не получалось. Голова шла кругом.  
Сглотнув, Сэм отвернулся от спящего брата и, резко поднявшись на ноги, закрылся в ванной. Включив холодную воду, он зачерпнул её ладонями и умылся. Холод освежал. Но желанного облегчения не приносил. Наверное, нужно было принять холодный душ. Приподнявшись, он уставился на себя в мутное мотельное зеркало. Отражение демонстрировало уставшего мужчину с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками. Взлохмаченные волосы, искусанные обветренные губы. Красавец, не иначе. Оставалось большой загадкой, как Дин до сих пор не принял его за зомби и не заколотил в каком-нибудь гробу. Кисло улыбнувшись, Сэм покачал головой. Мысль была неудачной. Если так пойдёт и дальше, Дин точно решит от него избавиться.  
Вытершись полотенцем, Сэм потянулся к крючку, чтобы его повесить, когда почувствовал чужое дыхание на собственной шее. Резко обернувшись, он увидел лишь воздух. Огляделся по сторонам, но так ничего и не обнаружил. И в тоже время чужое присутствие явно остро ощущалось в маленьком пространстве ванной комнаты. За его спиной лопнуло зеркало.  
Осколки усыпали всё вокруг. Один из них, довольно крупный, вонзился Сэму в плечо. Зашипев от боли, тот дёрнулся, стараясь достать его рукой. В этот момент кто-то с силой толкнул его в стену. Ударившись затылком о кафель, Сэм съехал на пол. Он лежал в стеклянном крошеве, с разбитой головой, с осколком зеркала в плече и не мог пошевелиться. Перед глазами всё плыло.  
И тут из пустоты появился Захария. Он присел рядом с Сэмом на корточки и положил руку ему на грудь. Острая боль пронзила насквозь. Громко закричав, Сэм попытался ударить архангела, чтобы сбросить обжигающую ладонь, но не смог даже пошевелиться. Захария улыбнулся ему и покачал головой:  
— Согласен, не очень приятно, но придётся потерпеть.  
Сэм стиснул зубы и зажмурился, когда очередная вспышка заставила тело выгнуться дугой. Если это наказание за Люцифера, то оно было каким-то неправильным. Не лучше ли убить жертву, отправив её тем самым в ад? Там и методика, разрабатываемая тысячелетиями и опыт, и всё такое прочее. Это мысль, дикая и неправильная, отчего-то врезалась в мозг. Где-то над ним улыбался Захария.  
Дверь ванной неожиданно с треском вылетела. Внутрь ворвался Дин с оружием в руках. Он тут же был выброшен обратно в комнату, где со звоном упала настольная лампа.   
— Не бойся, нам никто не помешает, — сквозь кровавое марево, Сэм увидел приторную улыбку архангела. — Когда всё закончится, ты скажешь мне спасибо. Я проведу тебя через очищающий огонь. Фигурально выражаясь. Своего рода отпущение грехов. Если тебе очень повезёт, то врата рая распахнутся перед тобой.   
Сэм с трудом разбирал слова. Внутри разливался нестерпимый жар. Ускользнуть от него не было возможности. Казалось, что если он выгнется еще сильнее, то услышит хруст собственного позвоночника. Боль стала нестерпимой. Беспомощно приоткрыв спекшиеся враз губы, Сэм захрипел и потерял сознание. На этом его борьба закончилась.

***  
Сознание возвращалось к нему медленно. Вместе с ним дала о себе знать и боль. Пошевелив пальцами на правой руке, Сэм попытался согнуть руку в локте. Его остановило чьё-то мягкое прикосновение.  
— Осторожнее. Вы сорвёте капельницу.  
Сэм попытался открыть глаза. Ему нужно было узнать, что случилось. Сейчас он досчитает до трёх и возьмет себя в руки. Раз, два…  
— Вы меня слышите?  
От неожиданности он резко разомкнул веки и тут же зажмурился от яркого света.   
— Подождите, сейчас я опущу жалюзи.  
Спустя несколько секунд девушка вернулась к кровати и заботливо коснулась его плеча.  
— Можете открывать.  
Она оказалась рыженькой, с голубыми глазами и россыпью веснушек на носу и щеках. Веснушки… Нежные, забавные, совсем как у его брата. Брат… Брат! Дин! Где Дин!? Кажется, тревога отразилась на лице. Девушка заметила это и спросила:  
— Вам плохо? Я сейчас позову врача.  
Сэм ухватил её за запястье и постарался удержать. Он должен был в первую очередь выяснить, что случилось с Дином. Всё остальное могло подождать.   
— Мой брат. Что с ним?  
Девушка высвободилась из захвата.  
— Я сейчас привету доктора О’Коннела.  
Она вышла из палаты, оставив Сэма одного. Он беспомощно смотрел ей в след. Ему нужно было выяснить, что стало с братом. Если Захария причинил Дину хоть какой-то вред, то ангелу лучше самоликвидироваться. Иначе Сэм разорвёт его на кусочки.   
— Рад, что вы пришли в себя.  
В палату вошёл невысокий худощавый мужчина. Он принялся методично осматривать Сэма, записывая что-то себе в блокнот. Проверив капельницу, он улыбнулся:  
— Могу сказать, что с вами всё будет хорошо, мистер Хэмилл. Рана на плече неглубокая. Мы наложили швы. Интоксикацию удалось предотвратить. На затылке рана тоже неглубокая. Было наложено всего два шва. У вас сотрясение мозга второй степени. Потеря сознания была вызвана кровотечением. Возможно головокружение, тошнота, головная боль. Но всё будет хорошо.   
Сэм перебил его:  
— А где мой брат?  
Доктор в замешательстве спросил:  
— Брат?  
— Да. Он был со мной, в то время как… а что со мной случилось? — спохватился Сэм.  
— На вас напали грабители. Как только вы будете в состоянии дать показания, я разрешу сержанту Морру с вами побеседовать. К сожалению, мне ничего не известно о вашем брате, мистер Хэмилл. В службу спасения позвонил ваш кузен, мистер Форд. Он был здесь всё время, пока шла операция. Но сейчас он ушёл. Мы отправили его домой отсыпаться.   
Сэм немного успокоился. Хэмилл и Форд. Только Дин мог такое придумать. Улыбнувшись про себя, Сэм открыл глаза. Доктор по-прежнему был в комнате. Он смотрел на Сэма немного виновато.  
— Мистер Хэмилл, у меня есть для вас одна не очень хорошая новость.  
— Какая?  
— Чтобы наложить швы на рану в затылочной области, нам пришлось состричь вам волосы.  
Сэм вздрогнул от этих слов. К горлу подступила тошнота, но он сумел справиться с собой.  
— Можно мне зеркало?  
— Я скажу Нэнси, чтобы принесла. Мне жаль, мистер Хэмилл.  
Сэм постарался состроить добродушное выражение лица, но скорее всего ничего не вышло. Внутри было пусто. Последний раз он коротко подстригал волосы в 7 лет. Тогда его заставил отец. Он всегда заставлял. А Сэм был слишком мал, чтобы сопротивляться. Став взрослее, он начал показывать клыки и огрызаться. Отец настаивал, Сэм кричал и топал ногами. Каждый раз, когда Джон Винчестер пытался подстричь сына, разворачивалась настоящая битва. На седьмой день рождения Сэма Дин устал от этого и попросил отца дать брату время. Тот задумался над словами старшего сына. И перестал настаивать. Это была первая победа Сэма. Первый шаг к свободе. Сейчас у него возникло ощущение, что он вернулся туда, откуда начал.   
— Я знаю, это совсем неуместно и непрофессионально, но… у вас очень интересная фамилия.  
— Почему?  
— В своё время ваш однофамилец был очень известен.  
— Ну, да. Люк Скайуокер и всё такое.  
— Вы знаете Марка Хэмилла?  
— Мой кузен его фанат.  
Доктор улыбнулся ему и вышел. Сэм вновь остался в одиночестве. Его штормило. Он устал, и комната будто вращалась перед глазами. Плечо болело. Голова раскалывалась. Нужно было немного поспать. Но для начала стоило позвонить Дину и узнать, как он.   
В палату вошла Нэнси с небольшим зеркальцем в руках. Девушка вложила его в ладонь Сэма. Приложив небольшое усилие, он заглянул в него. Зрелище было печальным. Бледное осунувшееся лицо, тёмные круги под глазами. И бритая перебинтованная голова. Кое-где повязка намокла, и проступили капли крови. Теперь они выглядели уродливыми тёмно-коричневыми кляксами.  
Сэм отдал зеркало девушке и закрыл глаза. Даже в темноте мир продолжал вращаться.  
— С вами всё в порядке?  
— Да. Только небольшая слабость.  
— Тошнота? Если что, скажите, я вам помогу.  
— Всё в порядке.  
— Мистер Хэмилл, это моя работа. Я не делаю вам одолжение или жалею вас. Пожалуйста, не молчите, если вам что-то будет нужно.  
— Всё хорошо. Я только хотел бы позвонить кузену.  
— Конечно, я сейчас схожу за вашими личными вещами.  
Девушка вернулась спустя пятнадцать минут с полиэтиленовым пакетом, в котором находились вещи Сэма, бывшие при нём в момент поступления. Всё это время Сэм лежал с закрытыми глазами. Девушка тронула его за плечо, и он улыбнулся ей. Достал телефон и нашёл имя брата в списке контактов. Дождавшись, пока Нэнси выйдет из палаты, он нажал кнопку вызова. Дин ответил спустя восемь гудков.  
— Как ты, Сэм?  
— Жить буду.  
Они оба замолчали, не зная, что ещё сказать. Сэм нашёлся первым.  
— Что случилось?  
— Захария пытался тебя убить.  
— Я знаю.  
— Кастиэль пришёл и спас нас.  
— Ясно.  
Снова молчание. Тягостное и гнетущее. Сэм знал, что заслужил это, но всё равно было больно. Он окончательно потерял брата, и теперь этого уже нельзя было исправить.   
— Дин…  
— Он наложил на тебя специальное ангельское заклятие. Теперь ни один ангел не сможет тебя найти.   
— Дин…  
— Сэм, я сейчас в Миннесоте. Призрак в школе. Я должен был уехать. Но я вернусь. Очень скоро вернусь.   
— Дин, это опасно. Одному.  
— Кастиэль будет присматривать за мной. Пока ты в больнице. Сэм, я вернусь, и мы поговорим, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен.  
Сэм отключился и разжал пальцы. Телефон со стуком упал на пол. Внутри стало холодно и пусто. Дин уехал. Оставил его. Конечно, им нужно было время. Дину нужно было время. Очень много времени. Но Сэм не рассчитывал, что всё случится так быстро. Он потерял брата. На этот раз навсегда. 

***  
Первый месяц было труднее всего. Ему пришлось провести в больнице больше двух недель. За это время Дин позвонил ему всего два раза. Сообщил, что с ним всё в порядке и назвал новые координаты. Сэм прекрасно понимал, что брат не знал, о чём с ним разговаривать. Не доверял и не понимал. Боялся ошибиться в очередной раз. Именно поэтому он держал дистанцию. Так было нужно. Им обоим. Но от этого боль не становилась меньше.   
Одиночество сводило с ума. Хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-то. Он сам не заметил, как стал звонить Бобби. Сначала ненадолго, просто чтобы узнать как дела. Потом разговоры стали длиннее, содержательнее. В день выписки именно Сингер приехал за ним.  
Бобби не одобрял поведение братьев, но делал это молча, не высказывая своего мнения. Осуждающий взгляд, пара брошенных вскользь реплик. Большего он себе не позволил. Молча помог Сэму собрать вещи и закинул их в багажник своего пикапа. Всю дорогу они думали каждый о своём. Из динамика раздавались протяжные стоны Принса. Солнце светило в глаза. Сэма разморило, и он очень быстро отключился, прижавшись щекой к нагретому стеклу. Ему снилось зелёное поле, голубое небо и убегающая вдаль дорога. Даже во сне он скучал по брату.  
Сэм проснулся, когда машина остановилась возле дома. Достав свои вещи из багажника, он прошёл внутрь и бросил на пол.   
— Может быть, отнесёшь их в комнату?   
Бобби зашёл следом и переступил через тяжёлую сумку. Сэм проследил за его взглядом и помотал головой:  
— Я не останусь здесь надолго.   
Если бы он знал, как сильно ошибался. Бобби попытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь его от тяжёлых мыслей. Заставлял копаться в моторе, хоть Сэм смутно понимал, что делал. Просил найти в книгах информацию то для старого приятеля, то для молодого охотника, обратившегося за помощью. Вовлекал в работу по дому, таскал с собой на собачьи тренировки. Словом, вёл себя так, как повёл бы себя хороший отец.  
Сэм с головой погрузился в работу, забыв о собственных проблемах. Он скучал по Дину, но днём об этом было некогда думать. А по ночам просто не оставалось сил ни на что, кроме сна. Даже сны снились какие-то простые, примитивные. Ничего необычного.   
А потом начались проблемы. Сначала Сэм решил, что это последствия сотрясения: головокружение, слабость, тошнота. Всё сходилось. Он старался не придавать этому значения. И Бобби ничего не сказал, чтобы не создавать лишних неудобств. Вроде бы прошло. Но однажды, когда он резко наклонился, чтобы подать Бобби гаечный ключ, голова закружилась так сильно, что мир наклонился в сторону и поплыл. Ключ пришлось выпустить из рук: Сэм, что было силы, вцепился в капот старого Линкольна, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Бобби выбрался из-под машины и похлопал его по плечу:  
— Давай сделаем перерыв.   
Сэм кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох. Сосчитал до трёх и разжал пальцы. Не помогло. Ноги подкосились, и он тяжело осел на землю. Бобби подошёл к нему и с тревогой осмотрел с ног до головы:  
— Ты в порядке, парень?  
Сэм кивнул. Его тут же вывернуло наизнанку прямо на траву. Прикрыв глаза, он тяжело дышал, боясь пошевелиться.  
— Так, давай, поднимайся осторожно.   
Бобби поддерживал его под руку, пока они двигались в сторону дома. Сэму стало лучше. Когда он лёг на диван в гостиной, приступ слабости почти прошёл. Принесённая Бобби вода помогла освежиться. Захотелось спать. Но расслабиться до конца не получилось.   
Бобби сел рядом и хмуро спросил:  
— И как давно это у тебя?  
— Что давно?  
— Не дури, Сэм. Ты впутал меня в это дерьмо. И я рассчитываю на правду.  
— Около недели,— Сэм поправил сползшую на глаза чёлку.  
— И когда ты собирался мне рассказать?  
— Никогда?  
— Идиот! — Бобби вскочил со своего места и пнул стул. Такие вспышки эмоций были ему совсем несвойственны, поэтому Сэм непроизвольно сжался, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Бобби был вне себя. — Ты хоть понимаешь, к чему могло привести твоё молчание? Ведёшь себя как мальчишка: хотел кому-то что-то доказать и сотворил Апокалипсис. А теперь ещё и в молчанку играешь. Когда же ты, наконец, вырастешь, Сэм?   
— Не знаю! Я хотел как лучше. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что совершил ошибку?  
— Мне плевать. Парень, ты продолжаешь делать глупости и не замечаешь этого. Привык, что брат держит тебя за руку и в случае чего приберёт беспорядок. Сэм, тебе не два годика. Пора отбросить костыли и начать действовать самостоятельно, думая головой. А не задницей!  
Сэм в гневе вскочил с дивана. Его ноздри раздувались, глаза сверкали бешеным огнём. Но гнев улетучился так же быстро, как и зародился. Устало сев, Сэм опустил голову и уткнулся в ладони. Бобби вздохнул и сел рядом.  
— Извини, парень. Я не должен был этого говорить.  
Сэм ничего не ответил. Он знал, что заслужил острые и едкие фразы. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Боль от потери брата отдавалась в груди ноющей пустотой. Отчаяние подступило и хлестнуло, оставляя в душе кровавый след. И со временем не становилось легче.   
— Послушай, Захария пытался тебя убить. Мы так и не поняли, почему. Люцифер на свободе. Мир летит к чертям. Твоё молчание опасно, сынок.  
— Я не хотел тебя волновать.  
— У тебя получилось.  
— Это всего лишь последствия сотрясения.  
— Я так не думаю. Не хочешь рассказать мне подробнее?  
— Тошнит иногда, голова кружиться. Всё валиться из рук. При этом на месте сидеть совсем не могу: всё время нужно что-то делать.  
Бобби встал и подошёл к книжному шкафу возле стены. Он взял с полки толстую книгу в тёмной кожаной обложке и положил её на стол.   
— Дин в двух словах описал произошедшее. Я порылся у себя, и кое-что нашёл. Захария пытался уничтожить тебя с помощью «Очищающего огня».  
— «Очищающий огонь»?  
— Этот термин пришёл к нам со времён святой инквизиции. Инквизиторы сжигали еретиков на костре, потому что верили, что огонь может истребить ересь. Они считали, что муки тела очистят душу от греха и скверны и обеспечат ей место в раю. Именно поэтому огонь стали называть очищающим.   
— Какое отношение к этому имеет Захария?  
— Ангелы очень могущественные существа. Наш приятель Захария не исключение. Им не нужен настоящий огонь для того, чтобы истребить скверну. Они всего лишь увеличивают температуру человеческого тела до невероятного значения. Представь себе, при сорока двух градусах начинает распадаться белок в крови, если температура поднимается ещё выше, то постепенно наступает процесс разрыва сосудов и внутренних органов, обугливание тканей. Человек сгорает без огня. Современный вариант старого способа казни.  
— Он пытался сделать это со мной?  
Бобби кивнул и закрыл книгу:  
— Начал. Но Кастиэль вовремя вмешался и спас тебя и Дина. Он изгнал Захарию с помощью специального заклинания и своей крови. Так же наложил какое-то особое магическое заклятие, которое сделало тебя невидимым для ангельского радара.   
— Он не сказал, почему Захария пытался меня уничтожить?  
— Нет. Но Дин упомянул по телефону о скверне. Он сам толком ничего не знал. Был весь на нервах, переживал за тебя.  
— И всё равно ушёл.  
— Сэм, дай ему время.  
— Сколько ещё?  
— Я не знаю. Но рано или поздно он вернётся к тебе. Иначе это будет уже не Дин.  
Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но вышло откровенно жалко. Чтобы отвлечься, он решил сосредоточиться на насущной проблеме:  
— Бобби, Захария думает, что я — демон?  
— Не уверен. У меня есть другая идея. Что сказала Руби?  
— Руби?  
— Да.  
— Несла какую-то ерунду.   
— Сэм.  
— Сказала, что ждёт от меня ребёнка. Потом Дин её убил.  
— Это всё?  
— Бобби…  
— Это всё?  
— Она кричала, что уже поздно и даже её смерть не помешает весселю Люцифера явиться на свет. Что уже слишком поздно.  
— И у тебя нет никаких идей? Ты даже не догадываешься о том, что происходит?  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
— Нет.  
— Сэм, скверной раньше называли детей, зачатых вне брака. Захария пытался выжечь из тебя скверну. Руби говорила о том, что рождение ребёнка неизбежно. Твои недомогания. По-моему, всё сходится.   
Сэм беспомощно замотал головой. Он отказывался верить во всякую чушь. Ничего подобного с ним не могло случиться.   
— Это всё ерунда, Бобби.  
— Сэм, это очень и очень похоже на правду.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Руби правда смогла передать мне своего ребёнка?  
— Это и твой ребёнок. Чисто теоритически. На самом деле он — лишь сосуд, который обеспечит Люциферу мощь и силу. И чтобы не допустить конца света, нужно предотвратить его рождение.  
— Бобби, ты сошёл с ума.  
— Сэм, послушай. Мне это нравиться не больше, чем тебе. Но у нас нет другого выхода. Уничтожить это исчадие ада можно только огнём. В прошлый раз у меня не получилось. На этот раз я всё сделаю правильно.  
Глаза Бобби сверкнули странным светом.  
—Захария.  
— Кастиэль хорошо постарался. Мне понадобилось почти два месяца на то, чтобы подобраться к тебе. Я не мог тебя найти. Но человек совсем другое дело. Пришлось приложить определённые усилия, чтобы захватить это тело против его воли. И у меня не так много времени. Скоро старик вышвырнет меня обратно. Так что не усложняй мне задачу. Я обещаю не причинять тебе боли. Не сопротивляйся.  
Сэм попятился назад, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Захария в теле его близкого друга надвигался, грозя неминуемой гибелью. Смерть вновь подобралась к нему слишком близко.   
Захария вытянул руку и улыбнулся. Он приготовился уничтожить Сэма, но в последний момент вдруг закашлялся и упал на колени.   
— Беги, парень, давай, — прохрипел Бобби.  
Сэм не стал терять времени. Его жгло острое чувство стыда. Но нельзя было поступить иначе. Он бросился вон из дома, вскочил в пикап и принялся соединять провода. Несколько мучительных мгновений, и машина взревела. Сэм дал по газам. Ему нужно было бежать как можно дальше отсюда. Иначе это станет последним днём его жизни.

***  
Сэм скрывался. Он выбросил в реку свой телефон, оставил на дне мусорного бачка все действующие кредитки. Если Захария смог найти его с помощью Бобби один раз, то он с лёгкостью сделает это снова. Поэтому Сэм вынужден был бежать от тех, кто хорошо его знал. Очень хотелось позвонить Дину, но нельзя было этого делать. Захария наверняка следил за ним, так как сам был не в состоянии найти Сэма. Приходилось выбирать большие и шумные города. Там легче было затеряться в толпе, скрыться среди людей. Но нигде Сэм не задерживался надолго. В бешеной гонке с самим собой прошёл ещё месяц.  
Всё это время Сэм думал о том, что ему сказал Захария. О том, что он носил внутри ребёнка, которому уготовано стать воплощением Люцифера. Подобное казалось невозможным. Но Сэм столько лет сталкивался с невероятным, что страх всё же возник. Что, если Руби удалось перенести своего малыша? Не зря же она перед смертью смеялась над ними? Демоны никогда не ошибаются. Возможно, ему давно стоило покончить с собой, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Но Сэм слишком сильно любил жизнь, чтобы совершить нечто подобное.  
Тошнота и слабость донимали его всё меньше. В одно прекрасное утро они совсем исчезли. Сначала Сэм даже не обратил на это внимание. Он как обычно принял душ, позавтракал, просмотрел утреннюю газету и вышел из комнаты, которую снимал у добродушной старушки. Последнюю неделю он жил в Нью-Йорке. Устроился тренером в спортзал и следил за тем, как немолодые деловые женщины пытаются сохранить приличную форму. Почти все они обращали на него внимание. Кто-то бросал откровенные голодные взгляды, кто-то мило улыбался, откидывая со лба мокрые от пота пряди волос. Одна решилась подойти и пригласить на чашечку кофе. Естественно, он отказался.  
Обычно в первой половине дня он чувствовал себя неважно и старался особенно не усердствовать. Но в этот раз, наоборот, почувствовал необычный прилив сил. Улыбался, шутил, словно светился изнутри. Окружающие улыбались ему в ответ. Так продолжалось до самого вечера. Пока его не вызвал к себе шеф. Джонни Миллер был неплохим человеком. Он старался идти навстречу своим сотрудникам. Но не в этот раз.  
— Тебе нужно как можно скорее восстановить форму, Сэм. Иначе ты не сможешь у нас работать.   
— Восстановить форму?   
— Когда я принимал тебя, то не обратил внимание на некоторую полноту. Но сейчас это бросается в глаза. Либо ты сгоняешь лишнюю массу с брюшной области, либо мне придётся тебя уволить.  
Сэм не смог ответить ничего вразумительного. Он никогда не разглядывал себя в зеркало. Не видел в этом необходимости. Ничего особенно не мешало. Он мог спокойно наклониться и завязать шнурки. Он видел собственные ноги. Рубашки и джинсы по-прежнему без проблем застёгивались. Он просто не заметил, что прибавил в весе. Постоянные мысли о погоне, необходимость ночевать в машине, частая смена обстановки сделали его рассеянным. Но теперь, когда мистер Миллер указал на проблему, он вспомнил, что кубики на его прессе уже давно не выглядели так внушительно, как прежде. Сэм списывал это на недостаток нагрузки. Сейчас в груди кольнуло что-то холодное. Стало трудно дышать.  
— Хорошо, мистер Миллер. Я решу проблему.  
— Очень на это надеюсь. Ты хороший работник, Сэм. Мне бы не хотелось тебя терять.  
Всю следующую неделю Сэм активно занимался. Качал пресс, тягал вес. Но ничего не помогало. Едва наметившийся животик не желал исчезать. Наоборот, с каждым днём он словно становился заметнее. Если бы дело было лишь в лишнем весе, то живот выглядел бы не так. За время работы в зале Сэм видел много людей, страдающих лишним весом. У всех них пупочная впадина почти пропала за жировыми складками. У него же, наоборот, словно вывернулась, едва заметно проступая вперёд. Пора было бить тревогу.  
Из зала он уволился сам. Мистер Миллер выразил своё сожаление, но уговаривать не стал. Лишь с сочувствием посмотрел на слегка встопорщившуюся рубашку Сэма и покачал головой:  
— У тебя огромный потенциал. Очень жаль, парень.  
Вернувшись домой, Сэм собрал вещи и отдал ключи от комнаты старушке. Та долго причитала, не желая его отпускать. Но он лишь виновато улыбался и пожимал плечами. Ему нужна была помощь. Старый друг отца — Оливер Вуд жил в маленьком городке Монтпилиер штата Вермонт. Обычно он занимался такими делами, за которые не брался уже никто другой. Безнадёжными. Сэм решил обратиться к нему. До Вермонта было около 110 миль. Дорога обещала быть долгой.  
Монтпилиер был очень маленьким городком, хоть и являлся столицей штата. Его население составляло всего восемь тысяч жителей. В таком крошечном городишке все знали друг друга. Спрятаться или сохранить своё присутствие в тайне было практически невозможно. Именно поэтому Сэм не обратился к Оливеру сразу. Но сейчас у него просто не было другого выбора.   
Несколько дней в дороге. Ужасная усталость и желание лечь и уснуть. Сэм чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым, когда стучал в дверь небольшого домика из красного кирпича. Голубые занавески на окнах. Цветы в палисаднике. Ничего не указывало на то, что здесь жил один из самых известных и опытных охотников страны.  
— Ты чего-то хотел, парень?  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге возник невысокий худой мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и голубых джинсах. У него была густая короткая борода, седые волосы и колючие серые глаза. Сэм с надеждой спросил:  
— Мистер Вуд?  
— Он самый.   
— Я — Сэм Винчестер. Джон Винчестер — мой отец. Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Мужчина окинул его осторожным цепким взглядом. Потом вдруг развернул Сэма к себе спиной и задрал его рубашку. Коснулся пальцем небольшого шрама под лопаткой и хмыкнул.  
— Винчестер, говоришь?  
— Да, — Сэм повернулся к нему лицом и поправил одежду.  
— Откуда знаешь мой адрес, Сэм?  
Поняв, что так ему не поверят, Сэм порылся в сумке и извлёк старый дневник отца. Он открыл его на странице про гарпию и показал карандашные записи.  
— Отец написал ваши координаты. Видите. Он называл Вас одним из лучших охотников. Если Вы не сможете помочь, то никто уже не поможет.  
— Как умерла твоя мать, парень?  
— Её убил Желтоглазый демон. Она сгорела на потолке нашего дома в моей детской.  
Оливер хмыкнул:  
— Знаешь, откуда у тебя этот шрам под лопаткой?  
— Я свалился с забора, когда мне было два года, и напоролся на проволоку.  
— Ага. Вы с братом тогда вылезли из машины, когда мы с Джоном охотились на одержимого маламута. Пёс погнался за вами. Я попытался отвлечь его на себя, но куда уж там. В общем, Дин схватил тебя за руку и бросился бежать. Вы махом перелетели через забор. Но Дин не смог тебя удержать, и ты рухнул вниз. Приземлился на кучу проволоки. Ты бы видел, как перепугался Дин. Он чуть с ума не сошёл. Собаку, кстати, пришлось пристрелить. Мы с Джоном даже не стали вас ругать. Вам хватило.   
Сэм удивлённо посмотрел на охотника:  
— Отец никогда мне об этом не рассказывал.  
— Он редко вообще разговаривал. Больше раздавал приказы. Но он был хорошим отцом. По крайней мере, он завязал вас с братом друг на друге. Вдвоём вам легче выжить. Кстати, где он?  
Сэм вспомнил объятия и поцелуи, тепло чужого тела и покраснел. Отогнав воспоминания, он принялся объяснять случившееся. Оливер молча выслушал его, потом шире распахнул дверь, жестом приглашая его войти.  
— Значит, ангел попытался тебя убить, используя заклинание очищающего огня?  
— Мы с Бобби пришли к такому выводу.  
— У тебя была слабость, тошнота, а сейчас появился живот?  
Сэм смущённо кивнул.  
— Подними рубашку.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Давай, поднимай.  
Сэм послушно выполнил приказ. Оливер подошёл к нему вплотную и прикоснулся руками к округлившемуся животику. Он был не очень большой, но уже чётко наметился. Сделав пару движений рукой, Оливер отступил и почесал свою бороду:  
— Около четырёх месяцев.   
— Что?  
— Срок твой. Около четырёх месяцев. Ангел не врал. Демон перенесла ребёнка в тебя. Они умеют это делать. Шустрые гады. Правда, при этом уходит очень много сил, и они отправляются в ад. Но ей уже нечего было терять. Нужно было спасать малыша. Вот она и постаралась.   
Сэм пошатнулся. Оливер заметил это, ухватил его за плечи и помог сесть в глубокое кресло.  
— Парень, я понимаю, новости не самые приятные. Но ничего смертельного. Так что хватит тут из себя разыгрывать девицу.  
— Я…  
— Вессель ли это для Люцифера или нет, станет ясно только после рождения.  
— Но…  
— Аборт тебе не сделать: от такого ребёнка можно избавить только огнём. Если я попытаюсь выжечь ребёнка, я убью и тебя. Не вижу в этом необходимости. Мы будем ждать. А там решим, как поступить.  
— Если Люцифер придёт сюда? За ребёнком? Он убьёт вас, получит то, что ему нужно и уничтожит мир.  
— Послушай, малыш. Я не первый год на свете живу. Твой отец не зря называл меня одним из лучших. Люциферу нужно согласие. Пока ребёнок не научится говорить, он не сможет его заполучить. Сам Люцифер будет не в состоянии позаботиться о ребёнке. Ты ему нужен. И он ничего тебе не сделает. Наоборот. Люцифер сыграет нам на руку.  
— Как?  
— Не глупи, парень. Если Захария всё же найдёт тебя, в чём я сомневаюсь, Люцифер быстро отправит его на небо. Ибо он — угроза для его возможного весселя.  
Сэм даже не смог улыбнуться. Ему было паршиво. Оливер же был в отличном расположении духа: наконец-то подвернулось интересное дело. Он уже соскучился по адреналину. Жизнь налаживалась.

***  
Сэму казалось, что его живот увеличивался с каждым днём. Прошло всего два месяца с тех пор, как он переселился к Оливеру, а пузо уже не помещалось под футболками и рубашками на два размера больше чем те, которые он носил обычно. Джинсы не застёгивались, поэтому большую часть времени Сэм ходил в безразмерных пижамных штанах. Ноги и поясница постоянно болели, усталость наваливалась неожиданно. Он очень много спал. Хотя даже во сне возникали неудобства: он привык спать на животе. Но сейчас такой возможности не было. Оливер ругался и не разрешал ложиться на спину и на левый бок. Первая поза была вредна для позвоночника, вторая для сердца. Приходилось довольствоваться возможностью спать на правом боку. Но проблема заключалась не только в этом. Почти каждый час неимоверно хотелось в туалет. Сначала Оливер поселил гостя на втором этаже, расположенном под самой крышей. Но непрекращающиеся спуски и подъёмы сводили Сэма с ума. К тому же он опасался, что спросонья запнется и полетит с лестницы. Оливеру пришлось переселить его на первый этаж в маленькую комнату с голубыми обоями и светлыми шторами. По непонятной причине она дико раздражала Сэма, но он стоически молчал, не высказывая недовольства.   
А ещё ему мешали спать постоянные шевеления ребёнка. Первый пинок он почувствовал спустя пару дней после приезда к Вуду. Тогда он занимался поиском информации о демонах, и был так увлечён работой, что даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Вскочил со стула, уронив книгу на пол и замер, присушиваясь к себе. Положил руку на живот и считал коротенькие толчки: два, три. Он тогда даже не сообразил, что глупо улыбался куда-то в пустоту. С тех пор малыш активно общался с ним. Правда, у него было совсем другое расписание: особую активность он проявлял ночью, когда Сэму жутко хотелось спать. Но он постепенно привык и к этому.   
Сэм менялся, не замечая этого. Он стал спокойнее и увереннее в себе. Иногда случались вспышки ярости, но они быстро проходили. Сэм всё чаще вспоминал о брате, но прежней ноющей боли не было. Осталась тоска, но и она притуплялась ожиданием чего-то невероятно хорошего впереди. Сэм успел полюбить крохотное существо внутри себя и не собирался сдаваться без боя. Люциферу и всем остальным придётся убить его, чтобы причинить ребёнку вред.   
Сэм лежал на диване с книгой в руках. Ему удалось найти заклинание, способное создавать иллюзии. С их помощью можно было вводить в заблуждение демонов и призраков. Если разобраться, как оно работает и немного усовершенствовать, можно было обмануть Захарию, позволив ему расправиться с двойником, созданным из воздуха. Вполне возможно, что им удастся выиграть немного времени и тогда… На кухне раздался звон разбитого стекла. Сэм встрепенулся, отложил книгу и неловко поднялся на ноги. В растянутых штанах и безразмерной футболке, из-под которой торчала полоска округлого живота, он выглядел нелепо, и скорее всего не представлял для потенциальных захватчиков никакой опасности. Но нужно было что-то делать.   
Из комнаты вышел Оливер. Он держал в руках заряженное ружьё. Рукой показав Сэму на лестницу, мужчина двинулся вперёд. Сэм осторожно попятился назад. Воздух за его спиной колыхнулся. Медленно обернувшись, Сэм столкнулся с Кастиэлем. Ангел смотрел на него с сочувствием. В его обычно пустых глазах светилось что-то непонятное.   
Оливер не стал задавать вопросы, он молча выстрелил. Пуля вошла Кастиэлю в живот. На бежевом плаще расползлось уродливое бордовое пятно. Сэма передёрнуло.   
Естественно, ангел даже бровью не повёл. Он так же продолжал молча стоять и смотреть на Сэма. Оливер взвёл курок, чтобы сделать ещё один выстрел, но Сэм остановил его, подняв руку. Он обратился к Кастиэлю, мало рассчитывая на ответ:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Кастиэль молча его разглядывал. Оливер в свою очередь спросил уже у Сэма:  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— В какой-то степени. Это Кастиэль, ангел Господень.  
— Да неужели? И как он тебя нашёл? Ты же вроде говорил, что на тебя было наложено специальное заклятье, мешающее пернатым тебя найти?  
— Я тоже так думал, — подал голос Сэм.  
Наконец, Кастиэль отмер и покачал головой.  
— Сэм, мне очень жаль, но Захария был прав.  
Услышав это, Сэм дёрнулся. Бежать в таком состоянии он не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что им удасться отбиться силами Оливера. Ведь не зря же он был лучшим в своём роде. Чёрт возьми! Очень хотелось верить, что ангел, ставший близким другом Дину, поведёт себя иначе. Но, кажется, весь мир был уверен в том, что ребёнок станет злом. От него хотели избавиться, даже не дав ему шанса.   
Оливер усмехнулся и вышел вперёд, закрывая Сэма собой:  
— Тебя сюда никто не звал.  
— Я пытаюсь не допустить конец света.  
— Спасибо большое, но мы обойдёмся без твоей помощи.  
— Если будет нужно, я вас временно нейтрализую.  
Кастиэль подошёл к Оливеру и положил руку ему на лоб. Но ничего не произошло. Оливер в свою очередь улыбнулся и, что было силы, врезал ангелу по лицу.  
— Сюрприз.   
Кастиэль отёр кровь с разбитой губы и, как завороженный, стал следить за движениями охотника. Сэм решил, что сейчас самое время было сбежать. В открытом противостоянии против ангела у него не было никаких шансов. Поэтому оставалось только одно: скрываться.   
Он тихо вышел из гостиной, продолжая удерживать ангела и охотника в поле своего зрения, когда тяжёлая ладонь опустилась на его плечо. Сэм испуганно замер. Он совсем забыл про того, кто влез в дом через окно в кухне. Это не мог быть Кастиэль, значит, ему кто-то помог. И этот кто-то сейчас сделает из него свеженький труп. Сэм развернулся, надеясь ударить, что было силы, и сбить с ног, да так и замер. На него смотрели зелёные глаза брата. Внутри всё заледенело. Если Дин решил его убить, то ничто не сможет его остановить. Особенно сейчас, когда тот уверен, что Сэм — монстр и носит под сердцем монстра. Только Дин мог найти его здесь. Только Дин мог привести сюда Кастиэля. Это действительно означало конец. Язык прилип к небу, в горле пересохло. У Сэма не нашлось сил даже на то, чтобы произнести имя брата. Он обречённо развел руки в стороны. Бороться просто не осталось сил. Инстинкт кричал, что нужно защищать ребёнка. Каждая клеточка его тела просила сражаться. Но он не мог сражаться с Дином. Никогда не мог.   
На глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы. Он забыл, когда такое случалось с ним в последний раз. Оливер подшучивал над ним и говорил, что он какая-то неправильная женщина. Все плачут и бесятся от гормонов, он же усаживался за стол и с остервенением жевал листик салата. А сейчас, стоя напротив брата, он чувствовал себя опустошённым и разбитым. И плакал от усталости, злости на весь мир и беспомощности.   
За спиной раздались тихие шаги. Сэму даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это был Кастиэль. Сейчас они вместе с Дином поставят точку в тёмной истории. И всё закончится.  
Сэм закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть злости брата. Он сдался, даже не попробовав бороться. Вдруг внутри него послышались короткие толчки. Сэм непроизвольно взялся за живот. В груди что-то сжалось. Ярость вспышкой прошлась по телу. Его ребёнок чувствовал опасность, боялся и просил помощи. Нельзя было вот так… Додумать Сэм не успел, потому что Дин вдруг двинулся вперёд и обнял его за шею, наклоняя к себе. От неожиданности Сэм потерял дар речи.

***  
Дин никогда раньше так не ругался. Он вцепился в руку брата и выкрикивал ругательства. Держал цепко, сильно, не позволяя Сэму отойти от себя даже на шаг. У Сэма кружилась голова, но он улыбался, как идиот. Наконец, Оливеру надоело наблюдать за развернувшимся цирковым представлением. Он попытался усадить Сэма на диван, и чуть не получил удар под дых. Дин сверкнул на него глазами. Он был в ярости, и совсем не понимал, что делает. Успокоить его удалось только путём долгих уговоров и объяснений. Всё то время, пока Сэм общался с братом, Кастиэль молча наблюдал за ним из угла комнаты. Он не предпринимал никаких действий, но излучал открытую угрозу. Это всё так же раздражало.  
— Сэм, как тебе такое только в голову могло прийти, придурок?  
— А что мне оставалось делать? Захария пытался меня убить. А ты ушёл.  
— Мне нужно было время.   
— У меня его не было!  
— Эй, вы, двое, прекратите, — Оливер недовольно почесал бороду и обратился к Дину.  
— Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Это же мой брат, никто не знает его лучше, чем я.  
Оливер скептически выгнул бровь. Дин сник и постарался улыбнуться:  
— Ну, хорошо. Кастиэль угрохал почти полгода на то, чтобы найти лазейку в своём же заклинании и найти Сэма. Этот засранец сменил номер телефона и выкинул все кредитки.  
— У меня были на то причины.  
— Ты мог мне сказать!  
— Через тебя меня было найти проще всего!  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже, — Оливер опустился на диван рядом с Сэмом. Дин вмиг подобрался, словно готовясь защищать брата от любой опасности. Вуд сделал вид, что не заметил и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил, — до рождения ребёнка осталось чуть больше двух месяцев. Нам нужно продержаться совсем немного. И тогда всё закончиться.  
Именно этот момент Кастиэль выбрал для того, чтобы подать голос. Он оторвался от стены и приблизился к дивану, на котором сидел Сэм.  
— Мы не можем допустить рождения этого ребёнка.   
Дин встал напротив него.  
— Кас, это не обсуждается. Вессель или нет, ребёнок связан с Сэмом. Я не позволю причинить вред моему брату.  
— Жизнь одного не стоит жизни всех, Дин.  
— Мне плевать на всех, если речь идёт о Сэме.  
В комнате наступила оглушительная тишина. Слышно было только тяжёлое дыхание Сэма. Кажется, даже часы перестали тикать. Дин облизал губы и произнёс с металлом в голосе:  
— Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня с тобой бороться. Я буду. Речь идёт о Сэме.   
Кастиэль вздохнул, совершенно по-человечески и покачал головой:  
— Пусть это будет на твой совести.  
Он исчез, оставив после себя только запах дорогого одеколона. Дин обернулся к Оливеру и брату. Охотник выглядел задумчиво. Сэм же устало откинулся на спинку дивана. Только сейчас у Дина появилась возможность, как следует его рассмотреть. Пустота и боль в груди, которые он испытывал последние полгода, отступили. Это было гораздо страшнее, чем искать отца. Ведь тогда рядом был брат. А сейчас… Дин настолько привык к теплу Сэма, его запаху, к его вечному ворчанию и глупому выражению лица. Он тосковал по Сэму безумно. Но не мог признаться в этом даже себе. Тогда, после нападения Захарии, он испугался. Настолько, что не смог находиться с Сэмом в одной комнате. Ему словно не хватало воздуха. Таким брата он не видел никогда. Бледным, похудевшим и обстриженным. Это стало последней каплей, и он сбежал. А когда одумался, стало поздно. Сэм пропал. Бобби рассказал о втором нападении и предположил, что Сэм залёг на дно. Пришлось пробивать поставленную Кастиэлем защиту. На это ушло время. Много времени. Но теперь, наконец, Сэм был рядом с ним.   
Он и сейчас выглядел неважно. Белые пижамные штаны, серая футболка, колючий ежик волос,круги под глазами. Большой округлый живот. Но от этого он не был менее родным или желанным. За полгода Дин будто стёр ладонь в кровь. Он хотел забыться, стереть боль, но находил холод. Ничего не помогало. Даже мысль о том, что Сэм его предал, переспал с Руби и сделал ей ребёнка. Сэм был смыслом его жизни, чтобы не случилось. Без него мир не имел значения. Пока Сэм дышал, у Дина были силы бороться. Как бы ни сложились обстоятельства.  
Сэм избегал его взгляда. Он не знал, как себя вести, что говорить. Но Дин всё решил за него. Он взял брата за руку и помог ему подняться на ноги.   
— Сегодня был трудный день. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Сэм молча кивнул, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Дину захотелось по привычке запустить руки брату в волосы, но он сдержал себя. Сейчас нельзя было пропустить прядки между пальцами, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. Дин похлопал брата по плечу и повернулся к Оливеру:  
— Я пойду, уложу его.  
Охотник хмыкнул в бороду и кивнул. Сэм уже собирался выйти, когда вспомнил кое-что и спросил:  
— Почему магия ангела не подействовала на Вас?  
Оливер упал на диван спиной вниз и хитро посмотрел на Сэма:  
— Поверь мне, парень. Тебе рано знать об этом.  
Больше он ничего не сказал.  
Братья вышли из гостиной. В комнате Сэма стояла широкая кровать. Настолько широкая, что они с Дином легко уместились на ней вместе. Дин прижался к спине Сэма, положил руку ему на живот и закрыл глаза. Тёплое дыхание щекотало шею Сэма. Ощущение уюта и безопасности убаюкивало. Хотелось спать. Он почти совершил путешествие в царство Морфея, когда ребёнок вновь решил напомнить о себе. И Дин это почувствовал. Он замер, упиваясь необычным ощущением.  
— Сэм?  
— Тише, — Сэм положил свою руку поверх руки брата и прижал её к животу, — чувствуй. Он рад тебя видеть.  
Они какое-то время лежали молча. Сэм наслаждался присутствием Дина, его теплом. Он едва слышно прошептал:  
— Я не хочу его потерять.  
Дин прижался к нему сильнее.  
— Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Он не знал, как, но собирался спасти и брата, и ребёнка. Иначе просто быть не могло.  
Сэм вдруг потёрся задницей о его пах и произнёс:  
— Дин, я скучал.  
Дин застонал и поцеловал его в шею. Он облизал свою ладонь и, изловчившись, запустил брату в штаны. Член Сэма был мягким в его руке. Это было дико непривычно. Но даже так по телу разливался обжигающий жар. Сэм тёрся об него и постанывал, прикусывая губу. Дин стянул с брата штаны, прижимаясь бёдрами к его ягодицам. Он ласкал член брата, целовал его в шею и плечи, покусывал кожу. Казалось, что мир за пределами комнаты перестал существовать. Член Сэма ожил, подрагивая. Он истекал влажной смазкой. Кожа на спине Сэма и груди Дина стала липкой от пота. Они прижимались друг к другу тесно-тесно, стараясь почувствовать присутствие друг друга по максимуму. Сэм вскрикнул и кончил брату в ладонь. Дин продолжал ласкать его, в тоже время скользя головкой между ягодиц брата. Там было привычно тепло и влажно. Кончив туда, Дин впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя живым.   
— И где мы теперь будем спать? — устало спросил Сэм.  
Дин положил руку ему на голую ягодицу и закрыл глаза.  
— Сволочь, — пробурчал Сэм.  
Он тоже постарался уснуть, но уже через час мочевой пузырь забил тревогу, и пришлось встать. Хорошо, что он успел снять штаны, перед тем как кончил. Иначе стыда было бы не избежать.  
Вернувшись в кровать, он придвинулся ближе к брату и блаженно вздохнул. У него появился шанс выжить.

***  
До дня Х оставалось совсем немного. И вот что странно: Дин стал напоминать мартовского кота. Он едва не ходил вокруг брата кругами, мурлыча и довольно щурясь. При любой возможности прикасался к нему, хватал за ягодицы, ластился. Странно было видеть такого Дина. Они старались прятаться от Оливера, но у Сэма возникло стойкое ощущение, что он давно в курсе всего. Однажды Вуд подозвал Сэма к себе, когда Дина не было рядом, и сказал:  
— Не волнуйся, парень. Это не моё дело. Только держи его ближе к себе, иначе с катушек слетит. Ты у него вроде как самка с потомством. Чем ближе, тем лучше.  
— Эй! — Сэм даже забыл удивиться, — между прочим, я — сверху.  
— Блядь, спасибо за подробности.  
Сэм покраснел и сбежал с кухни.  
Дин вообще вел себя так, будто Сэма в любой момент могли украсть у него из-под носа. Он опекал его во всем, не разрешая даже в одиночку гулять перед домом. Иногда это веселило Сэма, иногда раздражало. Обстановку накаляло ещё и то, что Сэм боялся. Он понятия не имел, как будет происходить самое главное. Назвать это родами язык не поворачивался. Голова кружилась, к горлу подступала тошнота при одной мысли, откуда ребёнок мог появиться на свет.  
Между тем время шло. И даже тепло и присутствие брата не помогали успокоиться. Ноющая боль внизу живота усиливалась. Сэм не мог уснуть всю ночь. Под утро стало невозможно терпеть.  
— Дин.  
— Что? — тот спросонья моргал от яркого света настольной лампы.  
— Мне плохо.  
Весь сон как рукой сняло. Дин помог брату выйти в гостинную и разбудил Оливера.  
— Что-то не так.  
Охотник осмотрел Сэма и задумчиво произнёс:  
— Я не врач, и не могу знать наверняка, но, кажется, время пришло.  
— Ты шутишь? — Дин с беспокойством посмотрел на брата, который зачем-то сел на корточки, упершись руками в пол.  
— Только этим и занимаюсь, — пробурчал Оливер. — Лучше сходи на кухню и принеси горячей воды и аптечку.  
Когда Дин вернулся со всем необходимым, ему открылась странная картина. Сэм снял штаны, накрылся простыней и всё также продолжал сидеть на корточках, сморщившись от боли. Рядом устроился Оливер. Он подозвал Дина:  
— Не хочу тебя пугать, парень, но процесс пошёл. И это ещё не всё. Скоро здесь будет Люцифер. Он чувствует, что ребёнок готов.  
— Твою мать.  
— Это нам не поможет.   
Их прервал крик Сэма.   
Его лоб покрылся испариной, губы дрожали. Дин хотел взять его за руку, но Сэм лишь дёрнулся.  
— Чёрт возьми. Я сейчас сдохну.  
— Даже и не думай, — Дин постарался улыбнуться, — ты мне ещё нужен.  
Это продолжалось ещё пару часов. Дин пытался уговорить брата лечь, но тот лишь огрызался. В конце концов, Оливер отвёл Дина в сторону и объяснил, что Сэму так легче. А ещё через полчаса бешено замигала лампа и началось локальное землетрясение.  
Дин знал, что оружие не поможет, но нужно было что-то делать. Он раньше умрёт, чем позволит Люциферу добраться до ребёнка. Кажется, он не один так думал. Рядом появился Кастиэль.  
— Мы продержимся, сколько сможем, но Сэму лучше поторопиться.  
В него полетело брошенное Сэмом полотенце.  
Дверь в дом вылетела. Внутрь вошел толстый мужчина с оплывшим лицом и шеей. Он тяжело двигался. Рубашка вылезла из штанов, шнурки на ботинках развязались. Дин в ступоре замер, глядя на эту картину.  
— Ничего, скоро у меня будет другое тело. И оно выглядит гораздо лучше того, которое я одолжил на время.   
Кастиэль приготовился к битве.   
Сэм закричал от боли. Ему вторил громкий детский голосок. Оливер взял ребёнка на руки. Толстяк протянул в его сторону руку, когда охотник сказал:  
— Девочка.  
В наступившей тишине был слышен лишь детский плач. Люцифер весь сжался, как сдувшийся воздушный шарик. Он с шипением исчез. Сэм без сил опустился на пол. Простыня пропиталась его кровью. Оливер осторожно опустил ребёнка ему на живот. Дин несмело подошёл ближе, опустился на колени и поцеловал брата в лоб.   
— По легенде Люцифер не может занять женское тело. Поэтому его вессель должен быть только мальчиком.  
— И что теперь? — Дин разглядывал малышку. Она была такая крохотная, что страшно было прикоснуться. Девочка родилась с редкими тёмными волосиками. Дин никогда такого не видел.  
— Победу праздновать рано. Но пару сотен лет мы выиграли, — улыбнулся Оливер, — сейчас нужно увезти твоего брата в больницу.  
— Что мы скажем врачам?  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Сэму нужна помощь.  
Кастиэль, до этого молча стоявший за их спинами, подошёл к Сэму и коснулся его плеча. Лёгкий свет прошелся над их головами.  
— Не надо в больницу.  
И ангел исчез.   
Сэм приподнялся на локтях и поглядел на девочку. Она всхлипывала от голода. Оливер ушёл за бутылочкой с молоком. Пока его не было, Сэм успел урвать у брата поцелуй. Счастливо улыбаясь, он спросил:  
— Давай назовём её Мэри?   
Дин посмотрел сначала на Сэма, потом на девочку и растеряно кивнул.   
— Мэри, — произнёс он, — Мэри Винчестер.  
Сэм сжал его руку. Дин осторожно прикоснулся к ладошке девочки кончиком мизинца. Она рефлекторно сжала пальчики. Братья улыбнулись друг другу.  
У них впереди была целая жизнь. Целая жизнь и ещё немного. А это не так уж мало.

Конец


End file.
